Users of electronic information transfer are frequently unable to control access to their transmission systems, to verify the data they send is received, when it was received, and whether it was received by an authorized person. Likewise, a recipient of electronic information is frequently unable to verify that the data they receive was sent by an authorized person or control access to the data sent to them. An electronic data interchange is one example of electronic information transfer and includes, but is not limited to facsimile transmissions, money transfers, modem transfers, security exchanges, electronic mail (E-mail), and government "secured" systems.
Systems heretofore known have allowed for transmission and receipt of electronic information, but provide no means of verifying time of receipt or the identity of the person sending or receiving the electronic information or controlling access to the systems. For example, with current facsimile technology the sender receives verification that a number of pages were transmitted to a given telephone number. The sender does not know who is physically receiving the facsimile at the other end. Likewise, the recipient of a facsimile does not know who the sender is, other than a sending telephone number and perhaps a "name" associated with the sending facsimile machine. Additionally, organizations utilizing facsimile systems for communication would like to control and limit access to their systems. The current extensive use of facsimile transmissions during contract negotiations or for sales orders, sometimes involving millions of dollars, gives rise for a need for a better system for controlling access to facsimile machines, for verifying who sent the facsimile, who received the facsimile, and providing a time-stamp for transmission and receipt of the facsimile.
Therefore, a longfelt need has arisen for a system and method which provides controlled access and confirmation of transmission and receipt of electronic information by authorized parties.